


To Tie a Tie

by tarte



Series: Tarte's Fluffaganza [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cardverse, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kings & Queens, Love them, M/M, Royalty, Short Stories, USUK - Freeform, in which Alfred talks about how much he loves his necktie, neckties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarte/pseuds/tarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred really loves his necktie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tie a Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my post: http://tartetan.tumblr.com/post/122219531842/did-someone-say-cardverse
> 
> "Arthur always does Alfred's tie for him. You'd think the ruler of a kingdom and probs the most powerful man in the kingdom would know how to tie a tie, but no. He doesn't."

I love my necktie.   
It’s nothing grand, just a navy blue silk fabric that the tailor gave me.   
I hate it when I can’t loosen it while I’m sitting on my throne, I hate it when it feels like handcuffs around my neck on a hot summer day.  
You might wonder then, “Then why do you say you love it?”  
You’re right, I hate it. 

“King Alfred, what are you doing?”

“This stupid tie is choking me!” 

“Sir, pardon my speaking out of turn but… I don’t think it’s appropriate to take it off… Sir, the royals of the other suits are staring.”

“Alfred! Put your bleeding tie back on!!”

I love my necktie. I love it when Arthur yells at me for not knowing how to put it on, I love it when he looks so annoyed when I loosen it in front of the royals from the other suits.   
I love it when Arthur loosens it slowly with lust, desire and love in his eyes.   
I love it the most when Arthur puts it on for me in the morning, when his eyes look the most alive after a good night’s rest.   
When he looks so tired yet so awake at the same time, and I get to see him like that. 

“Bloody hell.. You really need to learn how to put on your own ties, Alfred. I don’t wake up every morning just to do it for you. How many times do I have to teach you?”

“Thanks, Artie! You’re the best!”

When he blushes as I say that, my heart melts in my chest, and I fall in love all over again. 

I really love my necktie.


End file.
